Tenkai Blates
Early Life "Nickolai Pelicoff, also now known as Tenkai Blates. A russian who continues to alude my investigations into his own motives. '' 'A man of few words, cold heart, and an almost unsatisfiable thirst for death & chaos. The one who is my sworn enemy, the one who has caused thy all this grief, all this evil, all these...atrocity's belong to him, the one who is the reason i have styled my life in such ways as this...My Father.....'' ''- ''From Night's Notebook. Tenkai is the Father of Tile Ribbons, Tenkai was never compleatly stable however, which usualy ment that Night would be tought to the complete opposite of things to do. Some years later after Night graduated from his school, there Family home in the country side had been set on fire which was due to some burning logs being thrown at the curtains. The fire soon spreaded everywhere, Night being in his room at the time, felt the fire racing towards him, being caught in the flame he screamed his father's name, until he saw his father out the window dashing from the house. However a chemical fell upon him before he had time to react to this event. And he was drenched in a strange virus. And was ripped apart by it's merciless effect's...until eventualy dieing. However hours later he was revived by the virus and appeared to be stronger, that day was when he declared revenge against his father. Death Late 2011, Tenkai is settled in a small hut in the middle of the Sahaver desert. Planning on how to permanantly get rid of his son. However, unknown to him was that Night had placed his own plan to put his wretched Fathers life to an end, many years ago. While he lay resting in his chair in the Night he was greeted by his son...However, tenkai senced his son's presence and soon awoke. And demanded, that Night tell him how he found him. Night then explains, and reveals that all of the virus's he'd collected, all of the incidents involving the Sadeables, Leon...were all to gather data on the effects of a virus he himself had been working on. And then tells him he'd done it all to kill him. Tenkai's worried face then turned into a smirk as he knew he was more powerful than Night and tells him that the virus he was drenched in was a prototype and that the 100% complete version was inside him. Night however, was aware of this then says that the virus only mutate those who are already not infected. And says that it instead, reacting to the virus inside of the person...rips them apart from the inside out, meaning that it kills them. Tenkai's face began to change to that of a frightend child, then tells him that he still loves him, Night merely responds by saying "Me too", then begins to rush forward, within a blink of an eye a small syringe is sticking in his neck. The virus. Tenkai shocked at the speed, begins to race forward at Night and beat him with chops punches and tears of flesh. Within minites Night is as bloodied as a zombie, but before Tenkai can do any more damage. His eye litereally falls out, shocked, he backs away, only for blood to start oozing out of his eye. moments later, there is a large bang and as Night looks back at the the sourse of the noice...He sees his father who exploded into a gut ridden mess... Personality Tenkai is a merciless, cold blooded, deceitful, domineering, manipulative, inhumanly heart like man. These are just some words of many words to show some Tenkai's, unexplainable, selfish persona. Wardrobe Tenkai Wears a black long sleeved turtleneck, coupled with Black dress pants and shoes. Also his eyes are inhumanly made of pure Diamond.